African-American populations bear greater tobacco-related disease and economic burdens than any other racial/ethnic group. In recent years, African-American youth showed increases in tobacco use while other racial/ethnic groups showed steady or declining rates of use. Little is known about the impact and use of new and emerging tobacco products in this population but the rise in little cigar and cigarillo use among African- American youth is indicative of a new wave of tobacco products being marketed to an already vulnerable group. Patterns of tobacco product use that infer higher risk subgroups among African-American youth can inform the FDA on regulatory action that may curb marketing of particular products or restrictions in how the products are sold. This study proposes to examine patterns of tobacco product use that may expose particular high-risk subgroups among African-American youth. Furthermore, we will examine the effect of ad exposure and perceptions surrounding these new and emerging products on patterns of use. In response to PAR-12- 268, this proposal will address Research Area #1: Understanding the diversity of tobacco products, as prioritized by the NIH/FDA and the Center for Tobacco Products (CTP) to help develop and evaluate regulations pertaining to this research area and to protect public health. We will examine these aims among African-American youth because of the existing tobacco-related health disparities in this ethnic minority population and because of the rapid uptake of these new and emerging products in this group in particular. This project will address the following aims: 1. Using person-centered techniques, determine whether there exist distinct classes of African-American tobacco users that might indicate high-risk groups; This aim will address Research Priorities #3 and 7; 2. Delineate impact of marketing exposure, perception of risk and attitudes toward tobacco products, and use of flavored products on patterns of tobacco use among African-American youth; This aim will address Research Priorities #4 and 7; Distinguishing patterns of tobacco use among African-American youth will elucidate strategies for prevention, cessation, and regulatory action needed to curb consumption among this vulnerable and disproportionately targeted population.